1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to design structures comprising voltage translator circuits, and more particularly, to voltage translator circuits using capacitive techniques.
2. Related Art
In the operation of a typical voltage translator, there are many current spikes. Therefore, there is a need for a voltage translator circuit (and a method for operating the same) that has fewer current spikes than in the prior art.